sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Gilbert (No Ordinary Ranger)
|} Emma Gilbert is the second Pink Ranger/Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as Zeo Ranger I Pink of the Zeo Rangers, the original Pink Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and one of the main characters of the No Ordinary Ranger series. Seven years later, after a successful career as a dancer and budding actress, Emma moved to Reefside, California and through a twist of fate, became a mentor to a new team of Rangers alongside her old teammate/high school sweetheart Tommy Oliver, and she took up the mantle as the ''Pink Dino Thunder Ranger ''of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Biography Life Prior to NOR Series Emma was born in Queensland, Australia along The Gold Coast to her parents Neil and Lisa Gilbert. When she was six-months old she was introduced into the world of swimming by her father. Since then, Emma dedicated most of her free time training and competing for her swim team, and had won countless trophies for it. Unfortunately, due to protecting her mermaid secret, she had to quit the team, and that's when she realized she didn't love the sport as much as she thought she did, so she instead started to take up dancing. She became a mermaid when she was roughly fifteen years old, along with her best friend, Cleo Sertori, and new girl Rikki Chadwick. Since then, the three girls bonded closely almost like sisters, often fighting as such. As a child, Emma was close with her cousin, Billy Cranston. Despite being opposite in personalities, the two were inseparable once they were together, which only happened a few times a year for family centered holidays. During Emma's Junior Year, her father was promoted in his company and was approached to open a branch across the sea in the United States, in a coastal location of his choice. He chose Angel Grove, California, because of his in-laws, and felt the familial support would help Emma and Elliot adjust. Once hearing about the move, Emma struggled to tell Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, and her then-boyfriend Ash. She eventually confided in the girls and Lewis about the move, and although they were sad, they knew their friendship would survive. Up until this point, Emma was struggling with telling Ash about her mermaid secret, but once it became official that she was moving, she opted to end their relationship because she doesn't believe in long-distance. Ash understood and they parted as friends. Emma finished her Junior Year at South Coast High School and at the start of summer, her and her family move to Angel Grove, California. No Ordinary Ranger "Pink Ranger Power!" ~roll call as the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger. After spending a couple of weeks helping with the move, Emma goes with her cousin, Billy Cranston, to the Youth Center where she's introduced to his friends (and fellow Power Rangers) Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos, along with Bulk and Skull. She's offered a job by the Juice Bar's owner, Ernie and helps Elliot sign up for Karate lessons, which are taught at the Youth Center by Tommy. A few days later, Emma is seen shopping with Kimberly and Aisha and the two invite her to hang out with the group at the beach. Emma is hesitant at first because she doesn't want her mermaid secret to be found out by her apparent new friends, but accepts their invitation and tells herself she'll stay clear of the water. The next day, she plays a game of Girls vs Guys beach volleyball with the girls ending the game victoriously and after the game Emma, Kimberly, and Aisha lay out on their towels getting a tan. The pecefullness is cut short when Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's Tengas appear and cause havoc. In the midst of the chaos, Emma's feet are submerged by a wave and she dives into the ocean to hide, just as the Ninja Rangers appear to fight. As a mermaid, Emma watches the fight and soon discovers the Rangers are actually Billy and his friends, and witnesses Rita's new puppet steal something from the Pink Ranger. The day following the beach incident, Emma soon pieces together the theft she witnessed and Kimberly's weakened state. Her distrust of Katherine Hillard solidifies when she leads her into a Tenga ambush, only to be rescued by a weakened Kimberly morphed as the Pink Ninja Ranger. The two are then taken prisoner in Rita's Moon Palace where the villainess reveals she knows about Emma being a mermaid. Hours later, Emma and Kimberly are rescued by Tommy morphed as the White Ranger. Two weeks later, Emma was shown having grown close with Kimberly and was offering her encouragement for an upcoming gymnastics meet. However, on the night of the full moon (Emma's first in Angel Grove), KImberly is injured and when Emma comes face to face with the person responsible, the moon's influence links Emma's Hydro-Cryokinetic powers to her personality, making her cold hearted and cruel. At the hospital, Emma reveals she knows Kimberly and the others are the Power Rangers and that Katherine was working for Rita and she was the one who stole Kimberly's power coin. When the Rangers got a threatening note from Rita and Zedd demanding them to exchange Emma for Ninjor, Emma had decided that the Rangers had no choice. Ultimately, the Rangers' plan to protect Emma failed, and she was captured and taken back to Rita and Zedd's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Emma charmed information regarding Kimberly's Power Coin out of Rito Revolto, and she tapped into the moon itself to amplify her mermaid magic, thus turning Rito into an ice sculpture. Emma broke out of her cell and retrieved the coin. She was confronted by Rita until Alpha 5 locked on to the Coin's energy signature and teleported the coin and Emma to the Command Center. When she arrived, she gave the Power Coin back to Kimberly. Later, Emma revealed her mermaid secret to Kimberly, telling her to go for her Gymnastics dream, and gives her a dolphin necklace. In the end, Kimberly had decided to leave the team to follow her dream and passed her Power Coin on to Emma, who became the new Pink Power Ranger '''and '''Pink Ninja Ranger. During her time as a Ranger, Emma would battle various villains including the Ravenator and LocketFish, which were created by Rita and Zedd. She grew close to the other Rangers and began to feel she could trust them with her secret. So, after beating LocketFish with the ShogunMegazord, Emma revealed her mermaid secret to the rest of the team and they accepted her and promised to keep the secret. Soon a new villain—Master Vile—arrived in search of the Zeo Crystal, which was hidden in the Caves of Deception under Lord Zedd's Lunar Palace. Emma volunteered to back-up Tommy to search for the Zeo Crystal. Once on the moon, she tapped into the power and used her mermaid magic to freeze Rita's flunkies; Finster, Squatt, and Baboo. However, Zedd somehow felt her presence and created a rock monster which discovered the Pink Ranger and spooked her out of hiding. Zedd and Rita imprisoned Emma in a chamber that, when it reached full power, would convert her to evil permanently. Fortunately, Tommy had found the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception, and used its power to release Emma from Zedd's prison chamber. The two left the palace with the Falconzord and the Rangers were able to defeat Master Vile's monster, Globber. While the Rangers were at the carnival for some much needed fun, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to turn all the Rangers into children, but the pint-sized heroes had help in the form of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. The Rangers were given the news that they needed to go on a quest to find parts of the Zeo Crystal (which was broken up into five pieces and hurled into a time vortex). Emma's quest sent to back in time roughly fifty years to the Gold Coast, where she encounters a teenage Louise Chatham (who greatly resembles Emma as a teenager) and the two mermaids travel to Mako Island where Emma finds her Zeo Sub-Crystal. Once all five sub-crystals were together, the Rangers were transformed back into their teenage selves. Just in time for Rito and Goldar to break into the Command Center and steal the Zeo Crystal, along with planting a device that, once detonated, would destroy the Command Center. Alpha-5 managed to teleport the Rangers to safety before the explosion, leaving the six teenagers to wonder what was next for them. Zeo Mermaid Ranger "Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" ~roll call as the Pink Zeo Ranger. After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Emma received her new powers and became the Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger 1. But there was another change up ahead. Aisha had decided to stay in Africa and Tanya came in to fill the new position of the Yellow Zeo Ranger. Tanya and Emma would become very close friends, practically sisters as they lived together during their senior year of high school. One of Emma's hobbies is dancing and it's revealed she hopes to go to a dance school in New York after she graduates from Angel Grove High. Over the course of the season, Emma struggles with her growing feelings for Tommy, which become apparent to her friends when Tommy receives a 'Dear John' letter from his long-distance girlfriend, Kimberly. The romantic spark between Emma and Tommy is evident during a three-part episode when they, along with Billy and Emma's mother and brother, are on a snowboarding weekend. After being set up on a blind date by Elliot and the rest of the rangers, Emma and Tommy give into their romantic attraction and become a couple. While also dealing with work and school, Emma also keeps her mermaid identity in check, specifically around the time of the Full Moon. One incident where she became 'Moonspelled', she had a vivid dream that played out like a ballet, where various villains she had encountered make a reappearance. Another incident, she was forcibly placed under the Full Moon's influence by the Machine Empire, in hopes they could easily destroy her, but that failed when the rest of the Rangers saved her. Emma was surprised by the arrival of her friends from Australia when they showed up to celebrate her birthday, and she met Bella Hartley for the first time, and they hit it off. The four mermaids spent some time swimming in the ocean, but were soon attacked by Gasket and Archerina, who outed Emma's identity as the Pink Zeo Ranger. Even though they were captured, the mermaids were saved by the rest of the Zeo Rangers and watched as both the Zeo Megazord and Super Zeo Megazord defeated Gasket and Archerina. Later, Emma was surprised again by her friends and family setting up a Luau-themed party at Ernie's Beach Club, where Bella provided the entertainment, and even Lewis showed up to surprise Emma. During a slow-dance with her boyfriend, Tommy, Emma began to realize she was falling in love. After the final battle with King Mondo and Jason transferring the Gold Ranger powers back to Trey of Triforia, Emma went back to enjoying a semi-normal life with her friends and family, which started with a double-date; her and Tommy, along with Jason and Emily went to a Disney double-feature at the Angel Grove theater downtown, featuring the girls' favorite movies "The Little Mermaid" (Emily's) and "Beauty and the Beast" (Emma's). Mermaid Ranger Turbo "Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" ~roll call as the Pink Turbo Ranger Emma's life as a Ranger was always full of changes, and more changes were on the horizon, as the wizard Lerigot was being hunted by the space pirate Divatox and sent a distress signal to Zordon, who quickly dispatched the Rangers. Tommy and Emma went searching for Lerigot in Africa and, during this search, they fell into some rapids where Tommy injured his leg. When the couple found Lerigot, he healed him. While back at the Command Center, they learned of a new villainess named Divatox, and they would need even stronger powers to combat this new fiend. Thanks to Billy; Emma, Adam, Tanya, and Tommy harnessed the new Turbo Ranger powers and Emma assumed the powers of the Pink Turbo Ranger. With Rocky unable to join them, due to an injury to his back during a karate practice—and much to the surprise of Emma and the others—Justin Stewart was selected to be the new Blue Turbo Ranger. Along with Justin, a new White Ranger was added to the team, and he was none other than Emma's younger brother, Elliot Gilbert. The team of six sailed across the ocean to the Island of Muiranthias, the Rangers were able to thwart Divatox's plans and save Lerigot and his family, along with former Rangers Jason and Kimberly. Using their new Turbo Megazord, the Rangers defeated Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction, thus freeing the island from his power, returning it to the Merfolk who lived in the surrounding sea. The ruler of the merfolk, Queen Kailani, offered her gratitude and gave Emma a Moon Ring, and the Rangers and co. returned home. After their Karate Tournament, where Adam, Tommy, and Jason won a large cash-prize for the Little Angel's Haven children's shelter, Tommy confessed he was in-love with Emma, which she quickly reciprocated and the two shared a kiss. A month later, they attended their Senior Prom and were crowned King and Queen. However, more changes were ahead. Zordon, their mentor for such a long time, was offered the chance to return to his home planet of Eltar, and arranged for Dimitria to come to Earth to mentor the Rangers. Despite all the changes happening, Emma still kept up with her life outside of her duties. After graduation, she focused on her rehearsals for the Angel Grove Ballet production of "The Nutcracker" where Emma was dancing the lead role as Clara. One of the fellow dancers, who was jealous of Emma, made some comments which made Emma feel like she wasn't thin enough to be pretty, and so she started dieting heavily, going as far as to lie to both her family and Tommy about having a meal, when really she was over-exercising and under-eating, only having one protein shake a day. As this became more apparent, Divatox took advantage and sent Numbercracker (which resembled the Nutcracker from Emma's ballet), who first battled Tommy and Emma at the dance hall. After the fight, Emma collapsed and Tommy rushed her to the hospital, where her eating disorder came to light. While the rest of the Rangers confronted the monster, Emma realized (with a few words from Alpha-6) that she was beautiful the way she was and she aided her friends in defeating the monster. Emma then went on to dance in the ballet with full confidence in herself, As her time as a Ranger drew to a close, she would fight a few more battles with Divatox and a huge one that placed Tommy in great danger, but T.J. and Cassie would come to help Emma fend off the Piranhatrons and rescue Tommy. Afterwards, Emma had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. Here final act as a Ranger was choosing Cassie Chan to replace her as the new Pink Turbo Ranger. In the epilogue, Emma and Tommy packed a U-Haul with their belongings and drove from Angel Grove to New York City where they went to collage. They spent two more years together before Emma got a job with a ballet company, where she would be able to live her dream as a dancer and travel the country. Not wanting her to pass up her dream, Tommy encouraged her to go, and the pair separated on a clean-break, agreeing it would be the least painful for the both of them. Dino Thunder: Return of The Mermaid Ranger "Plesio Power, Pink Ranger!" ~roll call as the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. Seven years after the events of Mermaid Ranger Turbo, ''Emma is revealed to have taken up a position at Reefside High School as their new English teacher and cheerleading coach. S.P.D.: Mermaid Legacy Legendary Battle Dimensions in Danger Ranger Forms |-|Pink Ninja Ranger= '''Zords' *Crane Ninjazord *White Shogunzord Arsenal *Diamond Stoned Locket *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Crane Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Bow *Pink Shark Cycle |-|Zeo Ranger I Pink = Zords *Zeozord 1-Moai *Super Zeozord I Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo I Power Disc/Power Shield *Zeo Jet Cycle I Attack *Zeo I Pink Fire Cloud Character Trivia * Emma was the first one of her friends to discover she had become a mermaid. * She was the second mermaid to discover her powers. * Emma was the first mermaid to be affected by the Full Moon. * Her favorite food is Lobster Thermidor, as said by her mother in the H2O episode Fish Fever. * Emma had the shortest term as a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, only lasting 11 episodes from "A Different Shade of Pink, Part III" to "Climb Every Fountain" when Rita and Zedd destroy the Ninja Power Coins. This also gives her the record of having a certain Ranger power for the shortest amount of time, not counting temporary Rangers. * Emma is the only Ranger to appear in season 3, but not in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. '' * Emma is the only Pink Ranger to have this color more than two times. * Emma is one of only three Rangers to have served on more than two teams. * She shares the same first name and last initial of the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Pink Ranger, Emma Goodall. * Of all the Pink Powers, the only ones that are solely Emma's are the Pink Zeo and Pink Dino Thunder Powers. * Emma has guest appeared in three different seasons, as different variations of her Ranger forms. ** She guest appeared in S.P.D: Mermaid Legacy as the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger. ** She guest appeared in Super Megaforce's ''Legendary Battle as the Pink Zeo Ranger. ** She guest appeared in Super Ninja Steel's Dimensions in Dange''r as the Pink Zeo Ranger and the Mighty Morphin Pink (Ninja) Ranger. * Emma is the second Mighty Morphin Ranger to appear in ''Dino Thunder. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Power Rangers Category:Main No Ordinary Ranger Characters Category:Pink Power Rangers Category:No Ordinary Ranger Characters Category:Zeo Mermaid Ranger Characters Category:Main Zeo Mermaid Ranger Characters